Pre-proglucagon is a 158 amino acid precursor polypeptide that is processed in different tissues to form a number of different proglucagon-derived peptides, including glucagon, glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), glucagon-like peptide-2 (GLP-2) and oxyntomodulin (OXM), that are involved in a wide variety of physiological functions, including glucose homeostasis, insulin secretion, gastric emptying, and intestinal growth, as well as the regulation of food intake. Glucagon is a 29-amino acid peptide that corresponds to amino acids 33 through 61 of pre-proglucagon, while GLP-1 is produced as a 37-amino acid peptide that corresponds to amino acids 72 through 108 of pre-proglucagon.
Hypoglycemia occurs when blood glucose levels drops too low to provide enough energy for the body's activities. In adults or children older than 10 years, hypoglycemia is uncommon except as a side effect of diabetes treatment, but it can result from other medications or diseases, hormone or enzyme deficiencies, or tumors. When blood glucose begins to fall, glucagon, a hormone produced by the pancreas, signals the liver to break down glycogen and release glucose, causing blood glucose levels to rise toward a normal level. Thus, glucagon's most recognized role in glucose regulation is to counteract the action of insulin and maintain blood glucose levels. However for diabetics, this glucagon response to hypoglycemia may be impaired, making it harder for glucose levels to return to the normal range.
Hypoglycemia is a life threatening event that requires immediate medical attention. The administration of glucagon is an established medication for treating acute hypoglycemia and it can restore normal levels of glucose within minutes of administration. When glucagon is used in the acute medical treatment of hypoglycemia, a crystalline form of glucagon is solubilized with a dilute acid buffer and the solution is injected intramuscularly. While this treatment is effective, the methodology is cumbersome and dangerous for someone that is semi-conscious. Accordingly, there is a need for a glucagon analog that maintains the biological performance of the parent molecule but is sufficiently soluble and stable, under relevant physiological conditions, that it can be pre-formulated as a solution, ready for injection.
Additionally, diabetics are encouraged to maintain near normal blood glucose levels to delay or prevent microvascular complications. Achievement of this goal usually requires intensive insulin therapy. In striving to achieve this goal, physicians have encountered a substantial increase in the frequency and severity of hypoglycemia in their diabetic patients. Accordingly, improved pharmaceuticals and methodologies are needed for treating diabetes that are less likely to induce hypoglycemia than current insulin therapies.
As described herein, high potency glucagon agonists are provided that exhibit enhanced biophysical stability and aqueous solubility at physiological pH in pharmaceutical compositions suitable for commercial use. Native glucagon is neither soluble, nor stable in the physiological pH range and thus must be manufactured as a dry product that requires reconstitution and immediate use. The glucagon analogs described herein have enhanced physical properties that render them superior for use in current medicinal settings where the native hormone is currently employed. These compounds can be used in accordance with one embodiment to prepare pre-formulated solutions ready for injection to treat hypoglycemia. Alternatively, the glucagon agonists can be co-administered with insulin to buffer the effects of insulin to allow for a more stable maintenance of blood glucose levels. In addition, other beneficial uses of compositions comprising the modified glucagon peptides disclosed herein are described in detail below.